Bolo Yeung
Bolo Yeung (1946 - ) a.k.a. Bolo, or Yang Sze Film Deaths: * The Heroic Ones (1970) Meng Chieh Hai: Strangled to death. * Five Fingers of Death (King Boxer) (1972) Tu-er, Mongolian Fighter: Possibly killed in a fight with Gam Kei Chu when Gam headbutts Bolo in the face. * Man of Iron (1972) [Jin Xi Fu]: Beaten to death. * The 14 Amazons (1972) Boxing Champion: Stomped to death by Hua Chung. * Enter the Dragon (Operation Dragon) (1973) [Bolo]: Beaten to death by John Saxon during a martial-arts battle. * Chinese Hercules (1973) [Chiang Tai]: Beaten to death by Wai-Man Chan. * Ten Magnificent Killers'' (1977)' [''Ling Chu]: Stabbed in the chest by Lik Cheung during a fight. * '''''Black Belt Jones 2 (1978) [Tan Yu - Lu's Henchman]: Strangled to death with a metal chain by Jim Kelly. * Dragon Lee fights Again (1978) [Tan Yin]: Beaten to death by Dragon Lee. * Dragon on Fire (Big Boss 2) (1978) [Yang Sze]: Killed at the end of a fight with Dragon Lee. * Way of the Dragon 2 (1978) [Bull]: Killed at the end of a fight with Bruce Le. * The Image of Bruce Lee (1978) Kimura: ''Beaten to death by Pak-Kwong Ho (off-screen) his body is later seen hanging when Danna finds him. * 'Writing Kung Fu' '(1979)' [''Ah Yen]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by John Cheng. * Challenge of the Tiger (1980) [Yang Sze]:'' Killed in a fight with Jang Lee Hwang. * 'The Clones of Bruce Lee' '(1980)' [''Martial Arts trainer]: Killed in a fight with Dragon Lee. * The 36 Deadly Styles (1982)' [Cheung`s Brother]: Killed after a fight with Jang Lee Hwang. * Supergang ''(1984) '[Big King]: Head crushed at the end of a fight scene. (Rather amusingly, the crushing shot is achieved with a melon that's been painted black.) * ''Bloodfight (1989) [Chang Lee - The Vietnamese Cobra]: Killed by being kicked in the head with a heel kick by Yasuaki Kurata as revenge for the death of his student (Simon Yam). * Breathing Fire (1991) [Thunder]: Possibly falls to his death after a fight with Ed Neil and Jonathon Ke Quan. They kick him over a railing but it shows Bolo still hanging on although they never show him again it can be assumed he falls to his death. * Double Impact (1991) [Moon]: Electrocuted after being kicked into an electrical panel at the end of a fight with Jean-Claude Van Damme (portraying the twin Chad). * Ironheart (1992) [Ice]: Killed by Britton K. Lee. * ji chang wook jaguer korean actor martial arts movie mugai ryu karate judo taekwondo jiu jitsu 2020 Category:Ji chang wook Gallery Boloyeung.jpg|Bolo dead in Enter the Dragon (1972) Bolo dying in The 36 Deadly Skills (1982).jpg|Bolo dying in The 36 Deadly Styles (1982) photo.JPG|Bolo Dying in Writing Kung Fu (1979) 1.JPG|Bolo Dead in Bloodfight (1989) 2.PNG|Bolo Dying in Black Belt Jones 2 (1978) Bolo Dead in The Heroic Ones (1970).jpg|Bolo dead in The Heroic Ones (1970) Bolo dead in The 14 Amazons (1972).jpg|Bolo dead in The 14 Amazons (1972) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:Martial artists Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Stunt Performers Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer